Blodwen Eriksson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an awful extra character. , , , , , |blood status = |bap rank = "Acceptable" |marital status = Married (only marriage, 1973-1981: years, until her death) |Title = * * Riddare Charmör Maka (as of 1978, via marriage to Anton) * MWG, Member of the Wizengamot |Signature = |Died = , The Pink Monstrosity, , and , (killed evading capture by either Alastor or Ayanda Moody after targeting a particularly nasty curse at Alastor, years) |alias = * Baby (by Anton) * Wen (by Anton) * Wendy (by friends) |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5'10" |hair = Blonde |eyes = Amber |skin = Light |family = * Anton Eriksson (husband) * [[Gavin Eriksson|''Gavin'' Eriksson]] (son) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (daughter-in-law) * Perran Eriksson (née Penhallow) (son-in-law) * [[Dafydd Eriksson|''Dafydd'' Eriksson]] (son) * Zahra Weasley (daughter-in-law) * [[Eira Eriksson|''Tangwen'' Eriksson]] (daughter) * Élodie Guérin (daughter-in-law) * Ercwlff Vaughan (father) † * Aeronwen Vaughan (née Laugharan) (mother) † * Gwydion Mertens (né Vaughan) (brother) * Quentin Mertens (brother-in-law) * Cadwal Vaughan (brother) † * Marketta Tiilikainen (sister-in-law) * Myrddin Vaughan (nephew) * Morithic Vaughan (brother) † * Ríona Vaughan (née Hennessy) (sister-in-law) * Fiachra Vaughan (nephew) † * Bedivere Vaughan (nephew) * Arianrhod Vaughan (niece) * Heulwen Vaughan (paternal aunt) † * Mordred Vaughan (paternal uncle) † * Benyna Vaughan (née Behn) (paternal grandmother) † * Heylewith Vaughan (paternal grandfather) † * Frostenden Laugharan (maternal uncle) † * Tegwared Laugharan (maternal uncle) † * Adelelm Laugharan (maternal uncle) * Aeleva Laugharan (née Nightshade) (maternal grandmother) † * Gwasmichael Laugharan (maternal grandfather) † * Anders Eriksson (brother-in-law) † * Petra Rosecrest (sister-in-law) * Sorrel Eriksson (niece) * Fredrik Ostberg (nephew-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (great niece) * Hilde Eriksson (niece, estranged) * Ulrik Eriksson (father-in-law) † * Brigitte Eriksson (mother-in-law) † * Eriksson Family (paternal family) |Animagus = |Boggart = The silhouette of a man obscured by dark smoke, whenever she tries to approach and the closer she gets the more he more he seems to be made from it. |jukebox = Please Don't Leave Me (P!nk) (if she had ever had the chance to open it this would be it, let's be honest) |Wand = Aspen, 15⅜", |House = |Loyalty = * ** * ** * Swedish National Team (supporter of) * Västernorrland Valkyries (supporter of) * Anton Eriksson (husband) * Eriksson Family (in-laws) * Vaughan Family (family) * Death eaters |job = Member of the Wizengamot |hideg = asdfghjkl }} , Blodwen "Wendy" Benyna Aeronwen Eriksson (née Vaughan), , ( - ) was a born in , in the Welsh countryside. She is the only daughter and eldest child of Aeronwen Hedlund (née Laugharan) and Ercwlff Vaughan, with three younger brothers Dion, Cadwal, and Morithic Vaughan. She was the horrendously abusive first wife of Anton Eriksson, as well as the mother of his first three children: Gavin, Dafydd, and Tangwen. She was, alarmingly, a decent-ranking member of the , a section of the dealing with the changing and creation of laws. Throughout her life, Blodwen was known for her violence, as well as her seemingly uncontrollable temper. This was something that her mother Aeron attempted to deal with when she was young, though seemed to have little in the way of success. Wendy started at between the years and , and though a thoroughly disliked student (due to her severe attitude problems), was actually rather talented in a range of areas, , (ironically), and Spell Invention. Wendy was frequently on the brink of expulsion, due to her violent outbursts. Thiough beliggerent, selfish and cruel, Blodwen was certainly no idiot. During her time at school, Wendy became expert at sneaking into the restricted section of the library in order to study the Dark Arts as well as battle and duelling charms not taught in defensive classes (much to her annoyance) for reasons of safety to students. Wendy has stated that Hogwarts' "soft" approach on the teaching of offensive and dark magic was why she'd always wished for her parents to allow her to attend instead, as these were taught as a core subject there at the time. She left school with faily outstanding grades in many ways, which was what primarily allowed her to take up such a high position in the . She started off working in the Department of Spell Registration and Classification, soon rising to the head of the department before being invited onto the , the panel of witches and wizards that decided policy and judged crime. It was a very high position for someone of her age and with her history. Thus, it was a controversial decision. She had a reputation for giving somewhat overly punitive judgements of people. As the wife of a riddare charmör, Anton, Blodwen has a plaque in the Palats Över Isen in her memory, magically conjered automatically upon her death. As mentionef, these are magically generated upon their death, and thus Ludvig VI is attempting to get Wendy and Linnea Eriksson's names removed due to the nature of the marriages. Blodwen is a member of the Vaughan and Laugharan family, as well as the Eriksson family (by marriage). Biography Early Life Blodwen "Wendy" Benyna Aeronwen Eriksson (née Vaughan), , ( - ) was a born in , in the Welsh countryside. She is the only daughter and eldest child of Aeronwen Hedlund (née Laugharan) and Ercwlff Vaughan, with three younger brothers Dion, Cadwal, and Morithic Vaughan. Hogwarts Years Early Years Violent Outburst Later Years Intermediate Years Early Career Gaining a Position on the Wizengamot Marriage to Anton Start of Abuse Pressuring for Children Paranoia and Irrational Behaviours First Wizarding War Escalation of Abuse Birth of Children Death Post Mortem Ministry of Magic War Crimes Records Domestic Abuse Revelation & Publicity Anton's Autobiography Trivia *''Blodwen '' *''Benyna '' *''Aeronwen '' *''Eriksson'' Etymology References Category:Wizengamot Category:Death Eaters Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Swedish National Team Fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Vaughan Family Category:Eriksson Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:First Wizarding War Casualties Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Killing Curse Users Category:Cruciatus Curse Users Category:Blasting Curse Users Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Imperius Curse Users Category:Kalle's Curse Users Category:Laugharan Family Category:Behn Family Category:Murderers Category:Wizengamot Members Category:Freezing Curse Users Category:Spell Inventors Category:Politicians Category:UK Politicians Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass